A Bit of Girl Trouble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Ashlynn Ella's birthday, but due to a huge fight, Hunter forgot to give her a present! Now's he's looking for some help. The question is, who will make things better for Hunter and his relationship with Ashlynn? H/A because the ending's unexpected.


**"A Bit of Girl Trouble"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, especially the characters, which is owned by Mattel. Here's yet another fic from this fandom, so enjoy!**

* * *

Hunter Huntsman was in total hell.

Why on earth was he in this position? Well it was all because of the huge fight he had with his secret girlfriend Ashlynn Ella.

Apparently, it was Ashlynn's birthday and Hunter accidentally forgot to get her a present. He had money, but he had to waste it on the guitar he broke by accident, which was a surprise since it was actually Sparrow Hood's guitar. And now, he had no money, which forced Ashlynn to snap at her secret, yet unloyal boyfriend. Never one had Hunter seen someone as beautiful as Ashlynn mad at him like this.

"This sucks," Hunter said to himself. "This sucks so much..."

Hunter was so mad at himself, he felt like punching a locker or kicking that squirrel Pesky in the butt. But he needed to find help. He needed to find someone to make this right for him and fast.

So one day at the Castle-teria, he ran to the one person he would have never expected to be there...

Madeline Hatter.

"Hey Madeline," Hunter sighed. "You got a minute?"

"I was supposed to have lunch with Raven for the next 5 minutes," Madeline replied. "But I can kill off a little time."

In the process, Madeline offered him a cup of tea.

"Want some tea?" She replied.

"Oh, no. I'm good." Hunter said, refusing the treat.

"It's actually raspberry tea." Madeline said.

"I'm still good," Hunter refused again. "I'm having a bit of girl problem, though..."

"Well, if you're here about that, then you came to the right place!" Madeline exclaimed.

From there, she put her tea down and brought out a notepad as if she was Hunter's personal therapist.

"Okay, tell me what's on your mind." Madeline spoke to Hunter.

"Well, it's about this girl I like..." Hunter muttered.

"Really, what's her name?" She smirked.

The nervousness was getting to Hunter like someone was about to shoot him in the back with an arrow. He couldn't possibly say out her name in front of her. Then the secret would go out to everyone, which would bring trouble to both himself and Ashlynn Ella herself.

So Hunter decided to make a name up in his mind.

"Her name's _Nashville Ellen_," Hunter replied. "It was supposed to be her birthday and such, but I forgot to give her a present because I had to buy a new guitar for Sparrow."

"Hmmmm," Madeline replied. "How on earth did you break it?"

"I wanted to move his guitar somewhere else so I can find somewhere to put my arrows," Hunter said in a deep breath. "But Pesky came running in and I had to catch that crapbag. But as soon as I chased him, I accidentally ran over the strings of his guitar, breaking them apart. Because of that, I had to waste $250 dollars by buying him another guitar."

"Uh-huh," Madeline nodded. "Go on..."

"And when I told 'Nashville' that I didn't have enough money to give her a present," Hunter sighed. "She flipped out on me and shut the door in my face. What the heck am I gonna do?"

Madeline was bought in my Hunter's story, writing notes as time went on. After that, she gave him a diagnosis.

"I'm really fascinated by your tale," Madeline said, hitting her lips daintly with a pencil over and over again. "Just so you know, money isn't important in a relationship. You need to help this 'Nashville' girl realize that single fact. You need to help her realize that no matter how much money you have or no matter how rich or broke you are, the only thing that matters is that love is important. And that's better than a cruddy gift."

Hunter never realized that fact until now. He realized that he didn't need money or any gift to make Ashlynn happy. It was all about loving her.

"You're right," Hunter nodded. "It never hit me until now. I'm gonna go find Ashly-uh, I mean 'Nashville' and tell her what I feel! Thanks!"

Before Hunter left, Madeline decided to offer him her cup of tea again, "Are you sure you don't want any tea? It's good!"

Unfortunately, the son of the Huntsman left her in the dust.

"Oh well, more for me, then!" She exclaimed, sipping on her raspberry tea all by herself.

_**-Four hours later-**_

Ashlynn Ella was at her dorm room, brushing her beautiful auburn hair when she was suddenly greeted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" She shouted.

After putting her brush down, she walked to the door, opened the doorknob, and found out who the man was that stood in her doorway:

Hunter Huntsman.

"Oh, it's you," Ashlynn scowled at him, "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I can't believe you forgot to give me a present! You are the most unloyal secret boyfriend I ever have. Is there anything you wanna say to me, before I yank that hair off your head?"

Deep down, Hunter remembered the advice that Madeline gave him.

In response, Hunter went through his pocket, and pulled out something so unexpected...

...

...

...

...

...

...a green condom.

"Wanna do it?" Hunter smirked.

Suddenly, Ashlynn's anger turned to delight as she had an answer for him.

"You bet your ass I do!" Ashlynn exclaimed, "Come here, big boy..."

And then, she pulled Hunter in for a passionate kiss. In response, Hunter wrapped his arms around Ashlynn's lower waist as he kicked the door, closing it on impact.

Apparently, Hunter took Madeline's advice and twisted it around in a more intimate way. It seemed that with one request from Hunter, Ashlynn quickly forgave him. With their hot and heavy passion for one another, Hunter realized that he never needed money to get Ashlynn anything for her birthday.

She did get one thing more expensive than any gift...

...

...

...their love for each other.

* * *

**Amen to that. And yes, Hunter's using protection everyone, it's called safe sex.  
**

**Sure the ending was unexpected, but what do you expect? They sooooo love each other! Don't forget to leave feedback, my fellow merry men and women!**

**P.S.: We'll just say both Ashlynn and Hunter are 18 years old in this, and let's say "True Hearts Day" kinda didn't happen. I guess whichever works for you, Huntlynn fans!**


End file.
